1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automated high-raised parking system, and more particularly to an automated high-raised parking system including a parking construction having a plurality of stories of parking racks each having a pallet for mounting an automobile body thereon, a lift passage vertically formed beside the racks for a lift-translator device consisting essentially of a lift table and a translator device such that the automobile body as mounted on the table is lifted up to one of the racks and then translated onto this rack, the system further including, at an entrance or exit area of the construction, a turntable device for turning an orientation of the automobile by swiveling a turntable which swivellably holds, at a center thereof, the pallet mounting the automobile body.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 13 illustrates a conventional automated high-raised parking system. In this system, an automobile A, which is introduced or withdrawn at an entrance or exit area (in this conventional system, an entrance area and an exit area are combined as a single entrance-exit area 7), is placed onto a pallet 3. In order to maintain a horizontal posture of this pallet 3 mounting the automobile, a pair of lifters 31, 32 are provided at opposed supporting ends of the pallet 3. Then, these lifters 31, 32 are capable of moving the pallet 3 from the height of the entrance-exit area to a lower position. By lowering these lifters 31, 32, the pallet 3 mounting the automobile A is lowered to a height of a mounting surface of a turntable 8 which swivellably holds, at a center thereof, the pallet 3 mounting the automobile A. After the pallet is placed onto the turntable 8, this turntable 8 is turned to change the orientation of the automobile A.
The above-described conventional system has one disadvantage of requiring vertical space for allowing the lowering movement of the pallet 3 from the height of the entrance-exit area to the lower position, and this additional space requirement entails in addition the installment costs of the parking system.